All Cats Are Grey in The Dark
by rumblebee25
Summary: TF Prime - Starscream keeps his position as second in command and Megatron reminds him of the obligations that come with the job. Implied Vehicon x Starscream, implied Megatron x Starscream.


TF Prime - All Cats are Grey

Series - Transformers Prime

Author - rumblebee25

Pairing - Megatron, Nameless Vehicon x Starscream

Genre - Slash, AU, Kink, implied smexing

* * *

><p>A bright light pierced the gloom of Megatron's quarters and illuminating Starscream in a harsh bright circle. It temporarily blinded the Seeker and he could barely see Megatron's shape in the dark. Then those hellfire optics brightened and his master's gaze stripped him down to the frame. The warlord's engines thrummed in anticipation and the Seeker responded, his spark surging at his master's attention.<p>

That treacherous reaction was his weakness, wanting acknowledgment and getting it for all the wrong reasons. Starscream quickly reigned in his energy field as not to encourage Megatron or his guest.

Newly repaired, the knife thin flier was worried for his plating and any accidental damage. The chain above his head didn't reassure him and somewhere in the dark room was another mech, waiting for him to get his hands on him. So far Knockout and Breakdown were unaware of their leader's 'quirks' and it could STAY that way. If those two became involved, then this game could be more embarrassing than it was already was.

He hated these encounters, even if his body was trained to respond. His partner was always unknown to him and he was to be taken in front of his rotten excuse for a leader. Some random grunt was always given the honor and he never knew who it could be. He was left with paranoia and suspicion while his partner reaped the benefit of an easy interface. The wretch probably talked about it behind his back, likely they all did.

But the Vehicons did keep his excursions secret so maybe these encounters did influence them. Just not enough for them to throw their support behind him as the new Emperor of Destruction. His erstwhile partners could be grateful at least after the things they did to him.

No matter who he was with for the night, their desire was rabid. When he was paired with one, the mech _wanted_ him to climax, his hands and glossa roaming across Starscream's body. They stroked his wings and their engines vibrated against his back when while the mounted him. They were usually eager to please and it was _almost_ what he wanted.

Starscream would reach climax, though the intensity was not enough to blow his processor. His slagging glitch of a master knew it too. THAT would come after the drone was sent away, when he soaked in lubricant and aching for a harder touch.

For now Starscream was calibrated for a smaller lover instead his master's uplink. To his partners, he was as snug as virgin metal. That always excited them, that imagined thrill of being the his 'first.' The rough wet friction and wrongness of a stranger was an awful tease. It would FAR more pleasurable if Megatron just kept the same minions for this task.

Then they would remember what he liked and didn't like, they'd stop playing around his uplink and go for right for his valve. They could also stop pushing his head down and let him work; he DID know was he doing for spark's sake.

His master ordered him to put his hands behind his back and he obeyed. His near death experience was foremost in his mind and he flinched when his master chained his wrists. Megatron's engines rumbled louder, amused at his slave's reluctance. The low thrum was almost seductive and Starscream looked down at the floor, his field wavering as his master brushed against him. The slagger always got to him, even now and there was a nervous buzz crackling through his spark.

His master looped another restraint around Starscream's chest. The Seeker gritted his teeth, wishing his optics were turned off for this part. Seeing was worse than imagining, the straps tightening across his chest and thighs meant he would suspended this time and unable to move. Primus, what if it was two of them or a group this time? He wasn't sure he wanted a cluster of grabby, sex deprived minions pawing at him. He cringed at the thought and his master chuckled.

"Don't worry _my_ dear _little_ Starscream. I would never let your partner hurt you," the tyrant said and leaned in close, "That's my privilege, not theirs."

Searching the darkness, Starscream glared, hoping to intimidate his would be partner. If he ever found who they were he'd rip them to pieces. But Megatron made sure that they remained anonymous. The tyrant disabled their vocalizers and scrambled their energy signatures so that it was impossible to tell which one it might be. They were all identical, right down to their interfacing equipment and Starscream knew the contours of their uplinks as well as Megatron's.

A red visor flickered on and zeroed in on him.. The Vehicon received the go ahead from and he mech walked closer. For once, Starscream thought he would see his 'partner'. Then his master covered his eyes and touched the side of his neck. The Seeker lost his sight and his scanners went off line, heightening the rest of his neural grid and enhancing his body's reactions. The click of boots resounded in the room and his spark raced. He bared his teeth, a useless gesture since Megatron called the shots.

Long fingers traced the Seekers lips and then cupped his jaw, forcing his mouth to open. The mech examined him like he was a piece of property, touching his glossa and testing the charge. The feel of its hands were familiar and Starscream's energy signature surged, his body trained to react. His partner's field was buzzing with excitement, just like at other Vehicons that came before it. How many had it been? Starscream had lost count.

Then Megatron laughed.

"Yes, you can do that too," his master said to the mech and he attached the chain to Starscream's body harness.

A shudder of revulsion overcame Starscream, wondering what the mech has asked for. Then the stranger let go of him and ran its hands down his body and the clink of metal announced last restraint. Starscream tensed, hearing the mech kneel in front of him. The mech placed cold metal restraints around Starscream's ankles and then the spreader bar was chained to the floor.

The mech was still kneeling and Starscream growled, trying to move away from the Vehicon. He heard the mech's face mask retract and it leaned closer. Starscream shuddered as the stranger licked at his thighs. He wriggled in his chains and his jack stirred beneath the plating. Biting his lip the Seeker tried not to get his hopes up, though he really wished that this one would get right to business and not just tickle his joystick.

Before he could give orders the mech to hurry up and get on with it, Megatron applied a low charge shock stick to one of his stabilizers. The Seeker squawked and his master rumbled in disapproval.

"A warning, slave. No talking without my permission," Megatron growled. Starscream nodded, biting back his anger. At least Soundwave wasn't involved in this, otherwise the slagger would gloat about it for eons.

* * *

><p>The Vehicon hurried and cleaned up, still dazed from the experience.<p>

The tyrant smirked, eager to go back to his slave and continue. Starscream was bent over a padded table, catching breath and the back of his aft and thighs glistened with another mech's fluid. His wings and stabilizers were sticking up prettily and they made an enticing target. Megatron pinched the tip of Starscream's left wing and his slave yelped in the pain. The Vehicon looked back but Megatron moved him along, his presence unwanted.

Starscream was a lying, vicious snake and he was absolutely gorgeous when he was taken. Watching him writhe in pleasure, trying satisfy his needs was delightful. Try as he might, Megatron could not part with the little traitor. Not that he'd let Starscream know his weakness. This was a show of domination, of a master over his slave, not some misguided notion of affection.

"You will never repeat what happened her tonight," Megatron said to the Vehicon.

"My lord, this will never leave this room," the Vehicon said, breathless and still high off the charge.

"Good, but I have to make certain," he said and his hand clamped around the mech's throat.

There was no struggle, the kill switch was did its job and Megatron held the mech up. A flicker of jealous flared across his spark and he toyed with the idea of killing the mech outright then changed his mind. After all, why ruin a good thing?

He dragged the mech outside to the empty passageway. His guards were dismissed earlier in the evening since he didn't want any witnesses. His second in command had a reputation to think of after all. He put the Vehicon down and brought it out of stasis, then waited irritably for the fool to boot up. The mech's visor flickered on and he sat up, holding his hand to his forehead. Megatron growled and the Vehicon scrambled to his feet, then stood at attention.

"Overcharging on duty?" Megatron said looming over his frightened minion, "If I didn't have better things to do, I'd melt you down this instant. Report to Soundwave for reassignment."

"Yes sir, Lord Megatron!" the Vehicon said and he ran off, without questioning what he'd been doing there in the first place.

The tyrant laughed softly, amused at this one's longevity. Really he'd never expected it to survive. But as long as it could be reset and 'reused', he'd simply keep the game going. When it died, he'd program another to take its place. Though he appreciated this one's enthusiasm and creativity. Starscream was left eager for more, his needs not quite met. If the drone's memory wasn't reset, then it would remember what made the flier call out for Primus and tremble in pleasure.

Instead it lost all knowledge of what transpired and knew nothing of their encounters. And since all Vehicons were identical, Starscream could never identify his 'partner'. To both of them, it was always a new experience.

* * *

><p>Ground bridge duty. Not bad at all since things could be FAR worse after last night. Dear Primus, he passed out while on guard duty! That was a capital offense. He was just lucky that Lord Megatron was busy with other matters.<p>

The Vehicon's blank expression hid his embarrassment at overcharging and passing out. That was a horrible fault and it plagued him throughout his life cycle. It came along with bits of missing time that he couldn't explain. Considering the knocks to head a soldier received combined with drinking too much it was not wonder that his memory was permanently fragged. Still he never could resist a nip of high grade. That was Soundwave's reward; a cube or two to sway the troops to his side and not to Starscream's. It did leave a monster of a hangover though

A buzz went though the control room and all small talk silenced at once. Commander Starscream strode through, angry and viciously beautiful. Everyone assumed he would junked after his takeover bid. Instead Starscream was repaired and he resumed his position as second in command. His fabled interfacing prowess was the reason why Lord Megatron tolerated his presence, or so the gossips claimed. Many Vehicons wanted to put him in his place, thought the lacked the power to do so. Worshiping him from a distance was enough for his admirer and in his dreams did he do more than look.

One Vehicon made the mistake of staring too long and the Air Commander stormed over, his slight frame blade thin and deadly.

"And what are you staring at?" Starscream snapped and the minion was silent with fear. Starscream backhanded him, raking those beautiful clawed knuckles across the other mech's face.

The bridge operator kept working, his core temperature surging. He'd been struck before and he envied his cohort's pain. Starscream berated his prey, all of his fury bearing down on some poor wreck who just happened to be in his way. Then he turned to the ground bridge operator and pointed at him along with three others.

"All of you, come with me. The others can wait for my signal. Breakdown will need a ground bridge back to base."

Logically, the Vehicon knew he should stay at his post, but orders were orders. He left with others, taking his place behind the Air Commander.

He followed obediently, his spark buzzing over this mission. Going back for a comrade was unheard of under Lord Megatron's command but Starscream had done that sort of thing for 'his' fliers. Now he was actually risking his neck since the Vehicons would be excused for following orders. Breakdown meant something to him, just like that sports alt medic. A pang of jealousy came and went, it was not a soldier's place to think about such things.

They fell in behind the Air Commander and his admirer drifted to the Commander's right side. He kept his optics on Starscream's shoulders and the sway of those sharp tipped wings filled him longing. He could almost feel them under his hands.

"This will get ugly _very_ quickly if you can not keep a secret," Starscream warned, looking over his shoulder at his admirer. The Vehicon answered for the others, his spark skipping a beat.

"Yes, sir. This excursion never happened."

"Good," Starscream said and he smiled, his optics narrowing, "I'll remember that."


End file.
